Pain in the leg!
by Izzfrogger
Summary: HC. House starts to fall in love with Cameron, what will happen when a bet might become a start of a relationship, and mabye, something soon to become much more sinister? Very bad, over dramatic and mad, so dont say I didn't warn you!
1. The Fall

THE CONFERENCE ROOM.

"Maybe his nervous system is breaking down," suggested Chase.

"Arrr, did itty-bitty Chasey think that up all on his own!" House said sarcastically as he walked over to the whiteboard.

Suddenly a bolt of agonizing pain shot through his damaged leg, he winced in pain and grabbed hold to the table.

"Are you all right?" Cameron said, concerned.

"I'm fine," growled House, ignoring Chase and Foreman's looks.

He reached his hand instinctively into his jacket pocket. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute," he sighed limped painfully into his office - Which for some unknown reason, had shutters covering up the view from inside the office.

"He should be back by now," said Cameron worried as she looked at her watch.

"He probably went to watch TV," laughed Chase.

"No, he hasn't, he went to get some of his pills," She said annoyed, "and I'm going to see what he's doing cause he knows were he keeps his pills!"

Chase and Foreman looked at each other with shock; they had never seen Cameron angry at them before. They watched her walking angrily out, striding to House's office door from the corridor - his other office door was locked.

Cameron stood in front of House's office and knocked. There was no answer. "I know you're in there House," she said.

Still no answer. She pushed the door gently. It moved a bit. She pushed the door harder and the door swung wide open.

"House!" She gasped.

The floor was littered with vicodin pain killers. In the middle of them, on the floor, was House. He was withered up in pain on the floor. His eyes flicked as he saw Cameron run over to him. He gasped in pain then shuddered and went limp.

Cameron was in a state of panic. House had gone limp in her arms.

_'Think, Cameron, think'_ she thought as she held House.

_'Yes' _she thought as she spotted a communicator pager on the desk.

(The thing that the doctors use when something was happening to a patient e.g. heart attack, seizure.)

She held down the button on the side of the black communicator and talked through the speaker to the nearest registration office.

"This is Doctor Cameron speaking, we need a spare nurse or two in room 34 and a gurney to the left of Dr House's office please!'

"Right away, they will be up in a tick!" the registration accountant answered.

"And before you go, tell Doctor Chase and Doctor Foreman to get their skinny asses in Houses office right now," said Cameron.

"Will do," chuckled the accountant as he turned off the communication box.

"Dr Foreman and Dr Chase I have an important message for you," chuckled the speaker on the table by Chase.

"Chase and Foreman here, what's the message?" replied Chase from the other end.

"Dr Cameron says get your skinny asses in the room left to Dr. House's office," laughed the speaker as he turned off the communication box.

_'That's the funniest thing that's happened all week!'_ thought the accountant happily.

"What do you think has happened?" asked Foreman when the speaker's voice had gone.

"Why doesn't she tell us herself?"

"Probably House wants to accuse us of nicking his pills or something," said Chase as they lumbered into House's office.

When they looked through the door at House they froze.

"Is he alright, what happened," asked a surprised Chase to Cameron as he sat down and checked House's pulse.

"I'll tell you after; he needs to get into one of the ward beds." She said as he helped her to lift House onto the gurney.

-----


	2. Dreams and songs

House was dreaming. He dreamt he was dead, and that someone had just lifted him into a coffin on a kitchen trolley.

'_That's odd,'_ he thought, _'someone's holding my hand.'_

He tried to look up, but he couldn't. He tried to talk, but it didn't work.

He felt like someone had lifted him down into his grave, which was strangely warm and soft. In the background, he could hear bits of Elvis tracks playing softly:

_'Holding on for dear life__  
__holding you this way__  
__begging you to stay'_

_'We're caught in a trap__  
__I can't walk out__  
__because I love you too much baby_

_Why can't you see__  
__what you're doing to me?'_

_'Oh break it, burn it, drag it all around__  
__Twist it, turn it, you can't tear it down__  
__Cos' every minute, every hour you'll be shaken__  
__By the strength and mighty power of my love'_

_'Listen easy, you can hear God calling__  
__Walking barefoot by the stream__  
__Come on to me, my hair's softly falling__  
__On your face as in a dream__  
__And the time will be our time__  
__And the grass won't pay no mind'_

_'Baby I want you, you'll never get away__  
__My love will haunt you yes haunt you night and day__  
__Touch it, pound it, what good does it do__  
__There's just no stoppin' the way I feel for you'_

_'Down through the years we've had hard times and tears__  
__But they only helped our love grow__  
__And we'll stay together no matter how strong the wind blows__  
__Not once have I seen your blue eyes filled with envy__  
__Or stray from the one that you hold__  
__Oh true love travels on a gravel road.'_

_'In your warm and loving bed, think of me, won't you__  
__won't you think of me'_

House heard a soft voice calling him...

House stirred. He groaned as the agonizing pain throbbed through his leg, stiffening his movement.

"Greg, are you alright, wake up," said the soft, gentle, voice.

House opened his eyes. They were blurred as he saw someone looking over him.

"Mom?" he murmured. _'No, it can't be,'_ thought House. _'Her voice isn't like that.'_ He blinked.

"Stacy?"

_'No, it can't be her either, she doesn't have brown hair - she has black.'_ He sat up properly, rubbing his eyes. Then he could see her face properly.

"Cameron!"

--------------------

Cameron was worried that House's heartbeat was dangerously slow. They wheeled him along to the ward as she secretly held his hand.

Chase noticed she was doing something. "What are you ---doing," he asked her curiously.

---------

'Checking his heartbeat,' she said innocently, smiling to herself as she remembered what House once said.

_'I teach you to lie, cheat, and steal, and as soon as my back's turned, you wait in line?'_

"I'll keep an eye on him," said Cameron as Chase and Foreman left. She sat next to the bed Greg had been put into.

------

She sat there for a while just looking at him. She quietly checked nobody was in hearing range as she started to sing softly:

_ 'There whenever you need to know that there is someone who cares, oh yeah!__  
__So if your new love isn't your true love__  
__don't you worry darlin', I'll be there'_

_ 'I know I shouldn't want to keep you__  
__If you don't want to stay,__  
__Until you've gone forever__  
__I'll be holding on for dear life__  
__Holding you this way__  
__Begging you to stay'_

_'We're caught in a trap__  
__I can't walk out__  
__because I love you too much baby_

_Why can't you see__  
__what you're doing to me?'_

_'Oh break it, burn it, drag it all around…..'_

As she sang snatches from different songs, she noticed his heart rate had gradually been going up. She smiled.

Suddenly he groaned. "Greg, are you alright, wake up!" she said gently.

He opened his eyes as Cameron looked over him. He murmured something then sat up suddenly and rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Cameron!"

"What happened? Are you alright? I've been watching you sleep," said Cameron anxiously.

"That's nice, was it interesting?" He said sarcastically as he started to sink back into his bed-his leg was killing him. Chase and Foreman came through the door. House groaned.

"Great, if you haven't got any vicodin you can go away."

Chase threw a tube of pain killers over to House from the foot of the bed. House caught them and popped them like some breath mints as Foreman started to talk.

"We need to ask a few questions, first of all, has anything hurt in the last couple of days?"

"Eur, what the hell are these, they taste like cheap tomato flavored pills!" said House, spitting out the pills.

"The doctor prescribed them for you, now can you please answer my question," asked Foreman forcefully.

"Why do I need a doctor?-I am a doctor!"

"Answer my question." Foreman said threateningly.

"Well ,lets think, I've been taking pain killers for the last couple of years, most of my left leg muscles are dead, so ,no nothings been hurting," House said sarcastically.

"We also need to ask yo-."

Foreman's words were cut off by a large, fake snore from House. Cameron folded her arms and raised her eyebrows and made a _'typical' _look on her face, but she couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her face.

Foreman looked to Chase. "We'll ask him when he's more willing." They strode out of the room.

"Menu's on the chair if you want it," said Cameron as she left. "Oh, and by the way, I hope you heard my singing," she said as she disappeared through the door.

_House's eyes were now open and wide with surprise. _

_'So she was the one singing and holding my hand?'_ House thought, _'she still likes me - that's just weird, why can't she just leave me alone?'_ He turned over and went to sleep.


	3. Silver Snake

Here we go -Please review

Disclaimer: I own House MD, yes, that's right! And I've got to go to the doctors for this disease that makes me lie all the time.

No Flames please. If ya don't like it bug off!

Constructive criticism happily received.

(Unless it's about spelling or grammer cause I know I'm bad at that anyway :)

------------------------

House woke up as he heard people's voices approaching his hospital room door.

'Maybe we should run a MRI scan sooner.'

'I don't think he'd like that very much though.'

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman came through the door. Cameron chucked some letters on his bed.

'Got the post for you,' she said, forcing herself to look into his eyes. 'You're going to have an MRI scan later today.'

House rolled his eyes, and quickly put the letters on the bedside table, out of the way.

_'Typical, just what I need'_ he thought.

'Has our other patient been scheduled for an MRI scan yet?' House asked, twirling his cane, 'Or is Cuddy not letting me because she's annoyed with me?'

'Cuddy's annoyed with you because she says she knows what you did - whatever you did.' Chase added as he finished his sentence.

'She should mind her own business,' said House, scowling.

'What did you do anyway?' asked Foreman.

'An experiment,' said House dangerously innocent, 'but if you ask one more question I'm going to get this walking stick an- ,'

'Alright, alright, I get the idea!' he said, annoyed.

A nurse stepped into the room.

'Dr House's MRI scan will begin 10 minutes from now in room 24.'

She left the room.

'Take off any metals you've got on you, and we'll be back in a few minutes,' Chase said then he left with the rest of the team. Cameron was just at the door when she heard a voice from behind her.

'Your singing is nice.'

Not one part of his voice was laced with sarcasm. She realized he really meant it. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she left the room, not daring to look back. She could feel his eyes on her, piercing her with their sky-blue hue.

_House said he likes my singing - does that mean he likes me?_ She thought. She entered the corridor and quickly sidestepped the door, hidden from its view, and peered back into the room silently. She felt a bit guilty fro doing this, but she pushed that away. She was sure he was up to something.

--------------------------------------

House awkwardly swung his legs out of bed and stood up gingerly. He picked up a cup lying on the bedside table. He suddenly felt a weird sensation in his throat.

He suddenly felt a strange liquid push through his throat, running up to his mouth. He forcefully coughed it out, feeling the metallic taste of it. He looked down at the crimson liquid now swirling round in the plastic drink cup, it was blood.

_It's already working_ he thought _better get it out of my system_.

He looked back down at the blood-filled cup and limped over to the sink at the end of the short room. He poured the deep red liquid down the sink, and threw his cup in the bin by the sink.

He quickly limped over to his bed and dug something out from his jacket pocket that was hanging on the bedpost.

It was a little model of two snakes twisted together, the two heads pointing in different directions, each with a partially opened mouth with sharp fangs.

Then House did something really odd. He snapped open the jaws of one of the snakes, put his leg on the bed, and snapped the fangs down into his leg which was covered in nasty-looking swellings. Then he released it from his leg, snapped it shut. He checked no one was looking, and stuffed it into his pillow cover. He obviously didn't do a very good job at checking thought, as he'd missed Cameron peering through the door open-mouthed.

---------------------------

Cameron was shocked. What was hell he doing? She sat in a seat near the room out of sight and waited until he was collected for his scan, a million questions still spinning through her head.

---------------------------------

'That's odd,' commented Chase as he looked as House's MRI scan, 'look at his thymus gland.'

Foreman looked at the MRI screen.

'It's probably nothing, anyway, the rest looks fine,' dismissed Foreman, looking at his watch. 'We better get going before the next patients come in and get terrorized by House.'

--------------------------------------

Cameron sneaked into House's ward room; checking no-one was looking. She quickly walked up to the sink looked in, and to her horror she saw blood at the bottom of it. She quickly turned the tap, not wanting to look at the blood – House's blood.

She let the blood run down the plughole.

She then walked back over to the bed and put her hand in the pillow case. Her hands wrapped round a smooth cold object. She pulled her hand out to reveal the silver figure of the two snakes twisted together.

It was about the length of her palm. She looked closely at the objects. The two snakes were wrapped round each other, like two creatures in mortal combat. Oddly, she saw that each snake had jewels for eyes. One of the snakes had green glittering eyes, while the other snake had red. She snapped open the jaw of the snake with red eyes, and peered closer at it.

She reached out he finger to touch the side of the fang.

'Ow!' She pricked her finger on one of the snake's fangs.

House limped into the room speedily (with his normal clothes on. He had managed to persuade them he was fine.) He quickly knocked the two twisted snakes out of Cameron's surprised hands with his cane and grabbed her arm to inspect her hands.

'Did it bite you?' As he looked into her eyes she looked down sheepishly.

'Yes, but only a prick,' she answered, still looking at the floor, a bit peeved that House had caught her. She felt like a naughty child who'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She hated how he always had this affect on him at close quarters.

'Which snake bit you?' She looked up into his handsome sky-blue eyes that were now darkened with something else entirely, Rage, Anger, or Annoyance? She didn't know, but the look on his eyes made her shiver.

'It was the red-eyed one, on my right index finger.' He whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket and lifted the snake up from the floor. He opened the green-eyed snake's jaws with the handkerchief and clamped it down on her finger.

'Ouch!'

He unclamped the snake and threw it on the bed. He then quickly leaned over and pulled out a piece of string from his jacket pocket and tied it tightly around her wrist.

_Why the hell has he got all those things in his pocket_?! Cameron thought

'You never leave things alone, do you?' he said.

'What was it?' she asked him, concerned and a bit angry.

'Snake venom and anti-venom - if the poison isn't cut off by something, it'll spread all the way up your arm and infect you,' he said swiftly. He quickly picked up his jacket, put it on and turned around to walk out the door. Cameron grabbed his arm and turned him round to face her.

'What was it for?' she asked sharply. He made as if to turn away to the door, but he couldn't because she had him tightly in her grasp. She looked threateningly at him - and if there is one thing you should know it's don't mess with pissed of girls that are normally angels.

He could see no way out, so he looked at the floor. 'It was just for an experiment – can I go now?' he said angrily, somehow managing to meet her eyes.

'That could have killed you! People care about you, including me,' she said, releasing her grip and lifting up his face with her hand. He froze. His body was completely paralyzed. 'Especially me,' she said, looking straight into his eyes.

He looked uncertainly at her. She moved closer as he stepped back. His body hit the wall. He was cornered.

'I won't give up,' she said, staring at him defiantly. She gently caressed her hands across his chest, then putting her arms around his neck. He stared at her, half curious and half confused.

_What the hell is she doing?_

'What do you want?' he snapped at her, uncertainly sharp.

_Why the hell does Cameron make me feel like this? _

'Didn't you hear what I sang?' She looked bravely into his eyes. House couldn't help but be a bit impressed. She would have never had the guts to do that when he first hired her.

He'd taught her well. She didn't think all those confrontations he made her do with people dieing of cancer and dead children was for nothing did she?

'I know there's something in there the others can't see, something you're hiding underneath all those barriers you put up,' she said softly.

_I hope I'm right anyway… _she thought.

House opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again realizing he had nothing to say as she moved even closer for a kiss……


	4. What bet?

House rifled through his post as Foreman and Chase and Wilson were talking.

'Why are you looking so smug?' asked Chase suspiciously to Cameron as she strolled in through the door. They had a right to be suspicious, for Wilson had told them that House had arrived late from the hospital instead of trying to sneak off early. He wasn't even as abusive to them as they entered (he was unusually early, which was also very suspicious.)

Today he was more in a kind of - thoughtful mood. To top that off they though Cameron, who had also arrived late that day, was with him last.

Wilson looked over to House with a surprise as he saw him staring a letter…with…was it really….amusement - but also with annoyance.

'What's that,' he said loudly, so that everyone's attention was on him.

'Just a bill,' he replied, still looking at the letter, his face now unreadable. He tore his gaze away from it as he put it in his desk draw.

'Since when did you keep your bills,' asked Chase, curiously. Cameron looked nervously at House as he limped up to the whiteboard.

'Since when did you ask the questions?' he fired at Chase. 'How's the patient?' he asked, turning to Foreman. House glanced at Cameron for a split second, and she was sure he gave her a faint glare, which reassured her that he had got the message.

'He seems to be alright so far, we haven't seen any change,' commented Chase.

'Did I ask you?' House said turning to Chase. 'Go with Cameron and find out if anything funny has happened to him apart from crashing his car.' He turned to Foreman as he continued.

'You can come with me to search his house,' he told them. He limped to the door then turned around.

'Well, what're you waiting for?' Chase whisked out of the door, but Cameron walked up to House and asked quietly, 'can I have a quick word?'

House followed her out of the room into the corridor as she shooed Chase away down the corridor telling him she wouldn't be long.

'Did you get it?' she asked anxiously, turning to face him.

'Yeah, you never give up, do ya?' He turned to Foreman.

'Oy, Foreman, over here.' He said, beckoning Foreman as he started to limp down the corridor leaving Cameron with a hurt look on her face.

'I won't give up you know!' she called after him before whisking off after Chase. House caught Foreman looking oddly at him.

'What?'

Patient's house

'Doesn't seem to be anything here,' commented Foreman to House as he closed as desk drawer.

'If you were a driving instructor, where would you put your stuff?' House asked him thoughtfully. 'In my car probably.'

'Exactly, he's probably got a second car.' Said House, and he made his way to the garage. As they walked into his garage Foreman hit House with an unexpected question.

'What happened with Cameron last night - and what was she talking about?'

'Nothing,' said House a little too quickly 'now can you shut up and open this car up.'

But House knew perfectly well what had happened last night.

Cameron had cornered him, and nearly kissed him. He had so desperately wanted to kiss her, but this was wrong. He was twice her age, and rude and abrasive.

He had managed to rip himself out of her arms (quite a feat for someone who has a cane and a badly damaged leg) and limped quickly down the corridor to his office.

He didn't deserve her. But Cameron had out-run him and had tried to talk to him, but he had managed to get into his office without conversation or Cameron getting in.

He locked the door and sat down and had turned on TV as he thought about it. He didn't really know his feelings for her – well he liked her, but how much? He knew he couldn't keep denying it, but he was falling in love. (And he had to admit, she really did have a nice arse).

'Maybe she is right', House thought, 'maybe I am hiding away. Naaa,' he thought to himself, 'it's none of her business, and it won't change anything.' He switched his mind back to the TV.

-------

In less than a minute Foreman had the car door open before them.

House stuck his head in and peered inside. He came out a few seconds later bearing a cylinder pot of pills.

'Bingo,' he said, examining them. 'Cheap, tomato-flavored pills!'

------

'What was that about?' asked Chase as Cameron caught up with him. 'Oh, nothing really.' Chase looked at her, not convinced. Before Chase could say or ask anything, she had disappeared off to the patient records room.

House limped into the room with foreman. 'Well?' he asked.

'New pills!' said Chase half sarcastically, half curious.

'No, found this in the car-crashing moron's home,' he said as he limped over to the whiteboard.

'Well, are you going to tell me?' he asked, fixing Chase with a patronizing stare with his piercing sky-blue eyes.

'We looked through his files and apparently he did something to his back while he was driving a week or so ago,' answered Chase.

House turned around and wrote 'injury to back disorganizing leg control?' on the board.

He turned round again and spotted Cameron flicking through the yellow pages on her lap. He strolled over to Cameron and thwacked his stick on the page she was reading. She jumped.

'Oh, I'm so sorry if you're doing something but I'm trying to do something here if you don't mind,' he said sarcastically.

'Oh, sorry, I was just looking for a piano teacher,' she said apologetically. 'You're looking for someone to teach you the piano,' said House, nonplussed, taking his walking stick off the page. 'Yeah, I thought I might have a go,' she said.

'If you're looking for more Elvis songs then that's just pathetic,' he commented annoyingly as he limped back to the whiteboard.

'Chase, go with Foreman and give the patient an MRI - I don't care what Cuddy says.'

He turned and looked towards Cameron. 'And I want a word with you - business,' he added on as he saw Chase's and Foreman's excited curious looks.

'Well, go on, shoo!' Foreman and chase hurried out of the door. House limped over to his desk. 'What are you doing?' she asked curiously as she followed him, leaving the yellow pages on the table.

'You got some post today,' he said, throwing her a letter from his desk. 'Why's it open?' she asked suspiciously as she opened up the letter.

'Couldn't resist,' answered House, smirking a little, pointing to the door, indicating Chase and Foreman behind it.

'Oh, I've got a piano teachers number for you if you want it,' he said, shifting nervously on the spot as Cameron read the letter. She looked up at him frowning a little. 'Is this only for the money?'

'I'll raise it to 150 and a weeks worth of clinic duty, what do ya think?' he asked with a small smile, ignoring her question.

'150 then, with the clinic duty, but I'll win, believe me, nobody's beaten me yet,' she answered confidently.

'That's cause you've never done a bet!' answered House as he searched through his desk drawers.

'Here it is.' He handed Cameron a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

'It's the number for the piano teacher – and by the way, only call him in the evenings, and don't leave messages - it just pisses him off.'

He swiftly walked out of the room. Cameron slipped the letter and phone number on her pocket, and walked out of the room happily herself.

It was nice to see him smile; she had never really seen him smile. Maybe he did like her. Or was he just doing it for the money?

Foreman and Chase had been listening, their ears pressed to the door.

'Why's she having a bet with House?' asked a surprised Chase quietly to Foreman.

Suddenly they heard footsteps as House approached the door. They unstuck their ears quickly and did a quick sprint from the door as House came through.

'Did anyone tell you it was rude to listen to other peoples conversations?' asked House as he passed them.

'How'd you know it was us?' asked Foreman.

'You're walking the wrong way up the corridor,' he said as he headed into Cuddy's office.

'What was that about?' asked Chase as she caught up with them.

'Nothing,' she said, but her smile gave it away.

Chase and Foreman stared her down. 'Well, ok, we had a bet.'

'What about?' asked Foreman.

They passed Cuddy's office and Cameron let off a little giggle.

'What?' asked Foreman and Chase together, a little offended - they had obviously not seen what House was doing in Cuddy's office.

'Nothing,' she said, fighting back her smile and pulling on a serious face and she strode quickly ahead of them.

In Cuddy's office, House was staring absent mindedly into space as Cuddy raved on.

He looked through the office door and saw Cameron, who had obviously seen him, so he pulled a face at her and pointed to Chase and Foreman, making a 'crazy' sign by his head.

'What are you doing?' Cuddy say sharply, who must have just noticed.

House looked at Cuddy guiltily, and then he cleared his face making it unreadable.

'Nothing,' he answered, unconvincingly innocent. She sighed as she knew she was never going to get an answer.

'Go down and do your clinic duty,' she said as she waved him away.

House grumbled something under his breath as he limped to the door. Suddenly he stumbled and steadied himself against the wall. Cuddy was in front of him at once.

'House?' she asked.

'I'm fine,' he said gruffly and limped away before she could do anything. She was unconvinced but headed back to the desk anyway. It was then that she noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

She bent down and picked it up. Her mouth fell open at what she read. Suddenly Wilson came in and noticed it. He quickly snatched it off a speechless cuddy as Wilson read it. An evil smile spread over his face.

------------------------

dundundun...again, please reveiw,should I carry on?


	5. auther's note

Hi, I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers . Oh yeah, I'm sorry about the grammar, I'll really make an effort- :) , I swear I put lines in before each changing scene, but I didn't notice till you said, It must of edited it out or something bloomin' publisher!

-I'll double check next time

Anyway, the next chappie should answer all of your questions, friendly critisms and encouragement welcomed (I'm only little!)

You can also mail your ideas if u want, but I've got most of my plot already:)

See u soon

Thanks again

Izzfrogger

Xxxx

Ps. Sorry about the gurney(called it a wheelie bed!), silly me smacks forehead

Pss.i do **not **own house or any of his minions sniff sniff

jazz rubs my shoulder reasuringly 'there, there, it's alright,don't cry, i swear your obbsessed with him!


	6. Camerons note!

House sighed as he leaned back on his comfy chair in his office as he replayed what had happened in his mind.

He was only little when he bought it. It was in Egypt that he got it. His dad was doing work there, so he had to go with him, for some strange reason. Why couldn't of he just stayed with his mum? He mostly hated his dad.

He always wanted him to be in the army, and he never congratulated him on everything, always saying the worst, even if he had done his best. It was either '_that's rubbish'_, or '_do it better next time,'_ or '_you need to do something physical.'_ It was only because of mum that he wasn't in the army right now, bad bum leg or not.

He had been wandering around some small shop stools when he spotted it on the table. It was two little silver snakes twisted together. The shop keeper had explained to him what it was for.

'_People use this when they have no hope, nothing to live for. This isn't just two solid silver snakes, they're hollow. The snake with the red eyes holds the powerful snake venom; while the green-eyed snake holds anti- venom just encase the owner changes their mind You snap the jaw open and sink the fangs into you if you want it all to end...'_

House sighed. He didn't know why he infected himself with the venom. The only thing that was worth living for was this stupid job. But what would happen to the others?

That question had lingered in his head. They might break down. And who would lead them? Who would make jokes about Cuddy's cleavage?

He smiled a bit at that thought.

He'd also got that letter. He remembered what it said. It was from Cameron, surprise, surprise!

_House,_

_Why can't you just face it?_

_I wouldn't leave you like Stacy._

_Will you give it one more chance and go out with me? - Friday, 8pm._

_Cameron_

It wasn't too bad though. He'd agreed to go on the date, but on one condition-they would do a bet.

House betted that Foreman, Chase, Cuddy or Wilson would follow them and watch them on their date, If they weren't watching them or weren't near them, he would have to do Cameron's clinic duty for a week, and he would have to give her 150 bucks. But if he was right she would have to do his clinic duty and cough up 150. He smiled. She had no chance. He looked at his watch-5.00pm, time to go. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the door, starting to get ready for the date tonight he had with Cameron.

-----

An unusually evil smile spread across Wilson's face as he read the letter.

_House,_

_Why can't you just face it?_

_I wouldn't leave you like Stacy._

_Will you give it one more chance and go out with me? - Friday, 8pm._

_Cameron_

Wilson picked up the telephone on Cuddy's desk and rang someone. After he'd finished the conversation he put down the phone quietly.

Wilson turned around and gave cuddy a small little evil smile.

'Want to help me spy on House with Foreman and Chase?'


	7. Date: part 1

THIS IS A HAPPY CHAPPIE - PLEASE READ BELOW - IMPORTANT INFO, IF U CARE TO READ:)

**Hi folks,soz it took so long to update - this chappie has a lighter, happier cameron-WARNING-FLUFFINESS-NICE HOUSE! **

**IS HE GOING SOFT OR WHAT? **

**If u want a house/doc who fic this will happen in the next chappie- they see a very odd couple, and house starts getting odd nightmares-what do they mean? ...action ensured in next chappies and alot of supernatrul, oh yeah:)-but only if u want too!**

enjoy(i hope)

IF U WANT, this will be an **official a house/docwho crossover**-rose Tyler is back:)-don't ask me how, she just is:)- review if u do or don't want it to be, all opinions welcome

This is a **house/Cameron** slash, and **ten/rose** slash eventually (if I do a slash)

YAY:)

I'd like to give a MASSIVE thanks to readingwriting wrench and whoKMH- you really helped me:):):):):):):):):):)

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and replies to:

HouseandCam4evea: go house and cam:) thanks for ur review

Weirdlittlemeg: soz, its all very confusing isnt it? It should be more understandable soon!-i hope:)

WhoKMH: thanks for the reviews-really kept me going, perked me up:)by the way has u been reading my diary with all my plans in? Well-supernatural next-didn't guess that now did we:)

AllThatGlitterIsGold: thanks, im just weird, but ah well, u cant have it all these days!

archangel: im so sorry- im a terrible speller. By the way-all the scene lines hadn't come on from word-someone else had that as well, sorry for the inconvenience-see, more of my rubbish spellings!

gatermage:read the last chappie!

Noondarkly : I know, ahh I love house-ive got house fever yeah!thanks for ur review, keep on reading

cononelheather: I will, thanks for reviewing

ilurvehighskoolmusical140906 : thanks mate! I'll try to

Book Anaconda In The Rain : thanks, kind words :)

readingwriting wrench: I love u! Thanks my evil partner, we shall rule the world!(or we just could have so cookies-wadda think?)

A lot of action in chappies to come-THIS STORY GETS EVENTUALLY GETS TO THE MEANING OF THE BAD WOLF.-it will unravel in the story-WARNING, this is a long fic

Thanks for reading, now, on with the story...

Ps. NO SPELL CHECK, PLEASE DON'T FLAME.

The resterant description is different then it actually is -so don't moan, don't flame-be nice:)

------------------------

Chase, Foreman and Wilson sat on a curved mini sofa behind a small round table in the restaurant next to a glass wall. Cuddy had decided not to come, thinking how house would feel when he found out-which she had no doubt he would.

Wilson had guessed it would be this place – it was the restaurant House and Cameron had gone to on their first date. He kind of felt a bit intrusive, and he knew he would be dead if House found he was there, but he had to find out anyway. He looked up to see House and Cameron approaching a table not ten meters away. He exchanged a grin with Chase and Foreman as they pulled up their newspapers and hid behind them.

-----------------------

House adjusted his tux tie for the hundredth time as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

_Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not really even a proper date; it's nothing important_ he thought to himself.

He was wearing a tux and an actually _neat_ pair of black trousers. He heard the door bell ring and he limped quickly into the living room and grabbed his cane. He quickly slung on his jacket and opened the door.

House was speechless.

In all her glory, Allison Cameron was standing there. A beautiful pale red, strapless dress clung perfectly to her body, showing off and hugging her curves elegantly. It was thin and so silky smooth that he had to stop himself from leaning out and touch it. Her hair was loose, her soft brown curls splayed out on her shoulders. She was beautiful.

It was a second before he realized his mouth was open, so he quickly shut his mouth. He could feel himself starting to blush as he saw Cameron smiling at him.

_Why the hell am I blushing like a sissy? What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought inwardly angrily.

'Shall we go then?' she asked somewhat nervously and impatiently, fiddling with her handbag.

'Yeah,' he said as he limped out of the door and turned around to close it behind it.

- - -

Cameron went to House's front door and rang the doorbell. To be honest, she was as nervous as hell. House only wanted to go on the date for a bet, but what if there were more reasons to it?

She shook the stupid reasons of House liking her out of her head.

But what if she won?

Her brain persisted.

They would have to go through with the date. She was defiantly going to make sure not to ruin it like last time, and say the wrong thing. She was going to make on effort, and if that wouldn't work, maybe getting him a bit drunk might help the situation a little bit better, she thought with a bit of a smile.

The door opened up and she saw House in all his sexiness. He was wearing smart black trousers, tux and jacket.

She had to admit that he did look extremely sexy in a tux sometimes, well, actually all the time, but that's not the point. He had put on his leather bikers jacket, which unlike the rest of the clothes was extremely crumpled. His hair was slightly ruffled (just the way she liked it), and his mouth was slightly open with shock.

She smiled shyly at his expression. He quickly shut his mouth, and was it just her imagination, or was House actually _blushing? _Her stomach did a flip.

She broke the short, awkward pause of silence.

'Shall we go then?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he said quickly as he limped out and turned round to close the door.

----------------------------------.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the red vette as House drove behind the wheel, new black slim line cane in the back.

He gave an awkward glance at Cameron who was looking out of the side, the wind blowing in her hair. He shifted nervously. The silence still hung on the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

House decided to break the silence - with a bit of music, so he pressed a black radio button.

Music was like vicodin, he liked to think. It distracted him, so it took away the pain. It could also show emotions. You could get sad music, happy music, and even depressing music, but somehow it was all the same.

He liked to play the piano; somehow, it was like him. No matter how many times you bash it, or spill something on it, it my get damaged, like him, it would still go strong no matter what, and it would keep going for years. It didn't show it's emotions unless you played it, teasing them out, getting to the heart- and once you where there, it would be hard to get out. He could spend ages playing the piano, caught up in the music. He let his mind wander, letting the music flow over him, it was a happy mood, and somewhere deep inside of wished he was like that. Wished he could be like that music, without a care...

Cameron jumped in shock as loud music hit her ears from the radio, as she looked over at House, who was now currently bobbing his head to the music, and Cameron couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.

----------------

House switched off the radio as they go silently out of the car. Cameron smiled in realization.

'This is where we went for or last date isn't it?' she said, looking towards House.

'Hmmm,' he answered, glancing at her, his thoughts wandering. He couldn't fail to notice her hair blowing softly in the light breeze, gently brushing past her smooth, flawless skin – he was mesmerized.

Cameron gave a pointed look at him. 'Why are you staring at me, O' Doctor House?' she said with a hint of a teasing smile.

House couldn't even find any snarks to say – he inwardly cursed as he felt his cheeks going red again, and he quickly looked away as they entered the restaurant.

What the hell was wrong with him?

They walked through the double doors to see a familiar place. It was a massive room, a size of a church hall, but looked very posh. The giant room was square/rectangle shaped, with pale yellow walls. Odd columns of brick and short pieces of wall popped out in the room – in between most of the tables, separating them. Flat column-like strips of clear glass came from the ceiling to the polished wood floor.

There were dozens of two-seater tables, and the room was already quite packed. The floor came up and down in little platforms and different levels, lucky the steps were only small, so House could easily step up or down them.

Between all the tropical plants and people that swamped the view, you could just about see the waiter's kitchens at the end of the hall.

House and Cameron approached a waiter by the side of the main doors, standing by a thick wooden stand with a hefty book on it.

They walked (well, limped in House's case) up to the stand.

House frowned at the waiter, who was apparently, looking through some sort of script. Cameron looked over to House who sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked up to the waiter who apparently had not notice them yet.

House decided to take it the physical way, and he smacked his cane lightly in the middle of the script the so called 'waiter' was reading.

'Excuse me, people waiting here?' he said annoyance and sarcasm plain in his voice.

The waiter jumped and looked up. He looked about in his mid-forties and he was a bit taller than average height. He had flat black hair and a kind of wavy fringe flat across his forehead. To be honest, he wasn't that ugly. Some people might actually say he was cute. Houses eyes had gone wide with surprise as he stared at the man in front of him.

-----------------

Cameron couldn't help but frown at House as he thwacked his cane down on the script or magazine the waiter was reading.

Yes, he _should_ be paying more attention, but he didn't deserve to House to humiliate him. The man looked up, and Cameron didn't miss the shock on Houses face. But before she could mull over it, and think about why it had made House so shocked, House's expression had turned back as fast as it had came.

The waiter politely put his script down (he had some how managed to keep hold of it) and walked behind the wooden stand, and opened up the hefty book that was on top of the wooden stand.

'Sorry sir, what name are you booked under?' he asked politely. _What's a British guy doing here?_ She thought.

'Gregory House,' he said seriously, 'but seriously, _Jeeves, _I didn't know that you liked being a butler that much,' he drawled on sarcastically.

The waiter's head shot up and looked almost disbelievingly at House.

'Greg House isn't that...' he trailed of then surprise took over his face.

'_Hugh?' _He asked incredulously, his eyes wide.

_These guys know each other- and why the hell is he calling him Hugh? _Cameron thought, confused.

'Yep, that's me, ' House smiled as they shook each others hand, now both of them grinning – House's grin with that mischievous charm to it Cameron couldn't help but think.

Cameron was too shocked to say anything. House actually _grinning? And he blushed twice I swear! I must be rubbing off on him_ - she couldn't help but smile a little at that thought -_ Like I could rub off my so-called 'niceness' on House! _

Little did she know that slowly but surly she was having an affect on him.

----

_'Yep, it's true' _she thought_, ' the world has officially gone mad.'_  
She had hardly see House have a real smile, never much as a grin. He looked very happy at that instance, and for a moment she wished she could capture that smile forever.

She was surprised though, she thought a grin would look odd on House, but actually it looked quite natural and cheery, and best of all it made him look much more sexier-if that was possible.

_Stop thinking dirty thoughts_ _about him_ she chided her brain.

Meanwhile, House was talking to the 'waiter'- also known as Stephen Fry, a comedian, and an old friend to Dr House-aka Hugh Laurie.

'What the hell are you doing here Fry?' he asked the waiter. 'I knew you really liked playing the butler on Jeeves and Wooster!' he said sarcastically with a small smile. It had been a long time since he had seen him. He didn't know why, but he somehow he felt at home here, _happy - _like there was a somewhat homely presence in the building...

'I see you haven't lost your sense of humor,' Fry smiled, 'but I'm only her because I'm waiting to do a comedy and music concert at the local hospital, you know the one downtown?'

House's eyes might have popped out if they hadn't been attached, and Cameron had to stifle her snigger.

'Cuddy's doing a concert - for her hospital, I never even knew she had a sense of humor!' he shook his head. 'The world has officially gone mad,'

Cameron laughed quietly at his phrasing; he had used the exact words she had been thinking. 'Yeah it has,' she said quietly laughing.

House had currently forgotten that Cameron was there. He pulled an apprehensive face and turned to her.

'This is really going to ruin my reputation as a bastard, isn't it?' he said sadly.

'You're so right,' she laughed, as his face fell. 'But if your good I wont tell anyone,' she grinned.

House grinned, taking her by surprise, and used his best cute baby voice.

'Yay, fwank you,' he said and hugged her playfully, nuzzerling her neck with his face. Fry laughed as Cameron half squealed, half laughed, trying to get out of Houses grasp (earning them a lot of strange looks from nearby tables.)

Though secretly she was enjoying it immensely - having House's body snuggled up to her, closer than she could have wished for- though she would never admit it. She could feel his rough hands running up her back, his warmth radiating of him. She had to stifle a moan as she felt his rough stubble graze her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

House suddenly realized what he was doing and had a horrible thought-HE WAS GOING SOFT.

He quickly pulled back, finding himself blushing furiously, and trying to ignore that he felt cold all of a sudden, and that he had _enjoyed _it! He couldn't believe it. He had actually enjoyed having Cameron's body pressed up against his, touching her soft skin...Oh my god, what was he thinking!

He inwardly groaned and hoped to god that Cameron would forget about it (which he knew she wouldn't) and that Chase, Foreman or Wilson weren't watching him.

For a brief second he actually considered suicide. This could _not_ get any worse. She was starting to get through his barrier he had built to keep people out. That scared him.

Cameron looked up at him and smiled almost slyly, noticing the pink tinge to his cheeks. _The third time today, I think I'm getting to him _she thought surprised and happy.

House inwardly cursed himself as he tried to give her a glare, but once again failed miserably as he felt his stomach twisting in knots as she looked at him with her almost turquoise eyes.

What the hell was wrong with him? How does Cameron make him like this? He thought, I'm support to be a mean, sarcastic bastard, and this person as me blushing 3 times in less than thirty minutes and makes my stomach do a back flip every time she looks at me? I really have to get away from all this niceness! He thought, bringing a faint smile to his lips.

Fry couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that Hugh had a thing for thing girl, and the girl for him, even if he tried to hide it, and one of the big giveaways was the uncomfortable silences and the blushing. People did not know it, but Fry was one of those people who could read Hugh like a book - and he was probably the only one. Wilson knew a certain amount, but not enough. He had to wriggle out the truths from him, watching his reactions.

'So, who's this beautiful lady then?' he smiled, looking at Cameron. She turned around, suddenly remembering he was there, and smiled at him, breaking the silence.

'Oh, I'm Dr Allison Cameron, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching hospital,' she said, offering her hand out. Fry smiled kindly and warmly shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Stephen Fry, so your a doctor then?' he asked.

'Yeah, I work under Greg, he's my boss,' she smiled curiously. She wanted to know more about this ' Mr. Fry'.

Fry's eyebrows lifted considerably as he looked over at House.

'You're a doctor now?' he asked, surprised. House nodded. _He didn't know he was a doctor? _Cameron thought confused.

'Yeah, I'm the head of the Department of Diagnostics; we diagnose people that no one else can solve.' Fry smiled.

'I actually didn't believe you we're going to be a doctor. I thought you would probably go to give up and come back to the studio!'

'Studio?' Cameron butted in. What the hell did he mean by 'the studio'?

'Were you an artist or something?'

House sniggered, making Cameron blush slightly. Fry smiled, and gave them both menus.

'No, I'm very bad at drawings anyway.'

'You can say that again,' muttered House as he sniggered softly again. Fry ignored him.

'Your table number is 21, have a nice time, I'll probably see you at the hospital tomorrow then.' He smiled.

House looked at him. 'Tomorrow!' he said outraged and almost a little bit hurt. 'She never tells me when these things are, and then she forces me to do stupid speeches,' he muttered annoyed as he limped off to their table.

Cameron was surprised- since when did House want to go to the concerts? Or even concerned about them? She looked back at Fry.

'You like him don't you?' He smiled.

'Well, a bit I suppose...' she trailed off, embarrassed and a bit flustered.

'You don't think he likes you do you?'

'Well...' she trailed off again. Maybe he did, but most likely, he didn't. Fry gave her a reassuring smile.

'Don't worry, Greg's defiantly got a thing for you, believe me,' he said with a knowing smile. 'I've never seen him act so nervous!'

Cameron blinked in disbelief. She shook her head.

'No, you're probably wrong, he doesn't like me at all,' she shook her head. 'He only came on a date for a bet.' Fry smiled.

'I wouldn't believe all of that,' he said mysteriously, smiling. 'You better go, he's waiting for you.'

Cameron smiled awkwardly. 'Thanks,' she said as she quickly walked towards the table where House was waiting.

Could he actually like her? Did he like her? A lot? She certainly hoped so. If he had known him before he was a doctor, he would be able to tell if he liked someone?

She arrived at the table with House. She smiled as she realized.

'This is the table we had before wasn't it?'

'Yeah,' he said as he pulled out her chair for her. She smiled again.

'Thanks.'

House walked around and sat in his chair, opening the menu.

-------------------------------------------

'Well I think they're getting off to a great start,' Wilson grinned, looking at the others round the table. Chase and Foreman smiled in agreement, and looked back at House and Cameron and carried on listening to their conversation.

-----------------------------------------

'So what did he mean by going back to the studio? How do you even know him?' Cameron asked.

They were currently waiting for the food. House had ordered rare medium steak and some salad. Cameron had ordered Thai salmon with coleslaw. House rolled his eyes at that - it was low in calories.

House pondered her question, wondering whether to answer the question.

'I used to work with him,' he said shortly, not giving away too much detail. She would have to pursue him on this. She pushed more.

'What did you used to do?' she asked.

House wished the waiter would come. He felt awkward. It's not that he was afraid of telling her, it's just the reaction that would happen. She would either be paralyzed from shock, have a heart attack, or laugh her head off. He defiantly hoped it wouldn't be the last one, though he doubted it. He didn't really want everyone (as in Foreman, Chase, or Wilson) knowing about his past. Wilson would be really annoying and bugging about it. But then again, it might be worth it just for the reaction.

'I was a comedian,' he said seriously.

------Cameron's pov's--------

'What did you used to do?' she asked him. She looked closely at his face, noting his reactions. He frowned a little, and then he looked up at her, a little smug smile on his face. She looked confused at him. He seemed to be watching her closely, as if for a reaction. Then he spoke.

'I was a comedian,' he said seriously. Cameron nearly dropped her wine glass in shock as she looked at him (in shock).

_He used to be a COMEDIAN?_

House smirked at her reaction. _That **definitely** was worth it_ he thought. The look of shock on her face was priceless.

'You were a comedian?' she said, trying to process the information. She could_ not_ see House as a comedian.

'Yes, I was,' he smirked. Cameron snapped out of her face and regained composure. She pulled a confused face.

'So that other guy was a comedian as well?' she asked.

House mentally shrugged. What was the harm of telling her?

'Yeah, I worked with him for at least nine years as a double act,'

Cameron's curiosity was raised. He'd never been this talkative on himself before - she was going to make the most of this.

'So what did you do then?' House gave her a 'duh' look.

'We did comedies,' he said in an 'obvious' voice, like he was talking to a dumb person. She tried to glare at him but she wasn't really in the mood, she was still curious.

'So did you do any TV programs?' she asked, not really expecting an answer.

'We did do quite a lot of TV shows,'

'What did you do? Why did he call you Hugh back there' She was surprised at his answer-he had never been so informative about past.

'Hugh Laurie's my stage name. We did a program called a bit of 'Fry and Laurie', and we did one called 'Jeeves and Wooster' and I also went in on quite a lot of other shows as well. I also did a lot of small comedy sketches. After a while I decided to be a doctor, so here I am,' He shrugged.

Cameron was mostly shocked into silence. Not once really had he snarked or been insulting during the whole conversation, and yet it wasn't uncomfortable conversation either. Maybe he was finally opening up to her.

She remembered what Wilson had said - 'If he gets hurt again, there'll be no next time'. She was going to have a good time this time-and not say anything stupid.

A Waiter appeared by the table and put their meals on the table in front of them. He was a few inches shorter then house and had dark cropped hair, and quick dark eyes. House looked up at him and smiled a kind of smile that looked a bit like a Harper (from sci-fi TV show Andromeda) smile. It was small and curious, like the alternative of raising an eyebrow.

'Are all the waiters here comedians?' he half laughed.

The waiter looked down at House with surprise. A small smile lit his face. 'You live here!' he sounded surprised. 'Well at least you haven't changed your hairstyle back,' he smirked, laughter hinted in his voice.

'At least it wasn't bad as those cheesy sunglasses, _Tony,_' he smirked back. The waiter laughed and walked around the table, passing Cameron. She looked up at him.

'Hair style?' she said questionably to him. The waiter stopped smiled and whispered in her ear.

'Long hair,' He walked away leaving Allison dumbstruck._ He had long hair! _A smile lit her face-she was so going to bug him about that.

She looked over at House who was currently glaring at the back of the waiter who was currently disappearing in the crowd.

'Who was that?' asked Cameron. She didn't say it but she was very interested in what his hair style used to be- what kind of long was it?

House rolled his eyes as he picked up his fork.

'He used to be in some of the sketches we did,' he laughed.

Finally she brought up the courage to say it.

'What did your hair look like when it was long?'

House looked up in shock and glared at her.

'Shut up,' he said, but she could hear the playful humor in it and she grinned at him as they tucked into their meals.

------------------Wilson's and Co. pov's----------------------------

'I was a comedian,' House said seriously. Chase choked on his drink, and Foreman's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Wilson just looked quite shocked. And well shocked was a bit of an understatement for the other two.

'A _comedian,' _spluttered Chase, wiping the alcohol of his dripping chin. 'Did you know about this?' He said, turning to Wilson. He just shook his head, still quite shocked.

'No wonder his got so many joke lines,' he said quietly, blinking owlishly. Suddenly there was a loud thud.

Foreman and Wilson exchanged glances and looked down at Chase who had just fainted flat out on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MY LONGEST CHAPPIE, YHEEPEEE! (took me _ages_ though, I'll try and make my chappies longer)

**Hmmm, what'll happen next? will the date go through or will it end in disaster ? Will the W.F.C be found out (Wilson.Foreman.Chase)**?

**There you go, hoped you like it:) this probably will become a house/doctor who fic but if you want tell me and I'll scrap that idea and do it in another time:)**

**So sorry it took so long, hope u enjoyed it- house was a bit soft in this one, but he's just in a good mood because of meeting his old friends-something exiting!**

**I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week, and I wont have a computer, so the next chapppie will be up in about two weeks or so-sorry for keeping u waiting- its really annoying though, my brain keeps thinking ahead of what's actually happening the story so far:)  
so long my friends, see ya in the next chappie:) **

**This will have quite a lot of chapters-so watch out. Love u all and please REVIEW- and read the bit at the top, its quite important:)-ps. soz about the spelling and grammar, not my strongest point :)**

Can someone please be nice and review my doctor who fic 'desire is everlasting' from my profile, it would mean the world too me:)

**THANKS FOR READING!  
And sorry for blabbering :)**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. NOTE!

**Hi guys.**

**I'm so sorry for lack of updates but I've been very busy. I've also bought House-season 1 on DVD- can u really blame me? i get lost in hughs eyes very easily. -sighs dreamily-  
**

**-sobs dramatically- forgive me:)**

**ive taken heed to my bad ways, learnt how to spell (kind of) so guess what...  
**

**I've replaced my last chapter with spelling and grammar in ! YAY!**

**so _eventually_ 'Date: part 1' has been spell checked and grammar checked, so it should now be a lot better - no no, wait, _amazing_.(huh, joke guys, like im _that_ good)  
**

**Next time I'll check, I'll double check, then triple check on my my work for my spellings and grammer! **

**Everybody rejoce!**

**and i'll try and get the characters better**

**praise adored - give me constructive critisim of how i could make this story improve i woiuld be thankful (but mean people wont get a cookie, yes, u heard right u won't get a cookie, beware!)**

**anyway, if u think the characters are a bit off just say what u think i could do to improve it:)  
**

**Hope to seeya soon. I'll try and update soon as possible:) thanks for reading:)  
**

**xxxizzfroggerxxx **

**ps. sorry for my terrible spelling, it should be way better now:) sorry for that problem -hits herself- owwww, mabye i shouldn't of done that!... **


	9. Date: part 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! Well, hope u like it, so here goes……**

**This story is gonna be happy and a wee fluffy and mad, and overdone, all for fun – at the start, but its going to get a whole lot more angst soon-this is supernatural, remember. (And hopefully better-I'm not that good at this happy talkative stuff!)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, or I would be bragging about it.

**No Flames Please**. Or I will set Wolfie on you. –wolfie snarls- there. Don't tell me I didn't tell you so if he comes after you to your home at midnight…

Constructive criticism happily received - Just don't do it about spelling and grammar. I know I'm rubbish at that so if you have to, blame my beta and flame her….

PS. Thanks to my beta (LiL-mIz-WhItE-gUrL) for, well, being my best beta!

**DATE: PART 2 **

'You really had long hair?' asked Cameron curiously, laughing slightly, She just could NOT imagine Dr. House with long hair. House glared at her.

Their date had gone good so far, and both were trying not to ruin it, but she couldn't resist teasing him. She couldn't believe how well it was going; it was almost like their non-date at the monster truck jam.

House rolled his eyes and was now definitely hoping the others weren't watching him. They would really bug him about it, especially Wilson.

He sighed. He had already revealed most of his past, and if he didn't tell her, she would be asking him later.

It's not that he couldn't snark back, and get rid of her, or she would try and do it in the conference room- The little personal life House private, and he liked it that way.

He knew it was already too late.

Well, he could push her away, but even if he wouldn't admit it himself, Cameron wasn't the only one on the table who wanted this to end well.

'It wasn't _that_ long,' he admitted.

He stabbed a piece of steak on his plate and placed it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She looked at House curiously, silently asking for more, a hint of a cheeky smile on her lips.

She had realized that after spending so much time with the team (and House), that her confidence had grown. Right now she was enormously pleased with herself. She would never have had the courage to do this before.

House chewed on his steak thoughtfully. It actually looked quite cute, and reminded her of a hamster; his expression looked so innocent...

Cameron mentally cursed her self for thinking that.

_Why the hell am I thinking that?_

She concentrated back on House. Not that she wasn't concentrating on House already…..

He swallowed his stake.

'I suppose it looked like Chase's hair a bit, but it was a bit shorter and was straighter, and it didn't look British,' he smirked.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit at the comment about Chase being British. It was quite obvious he was Australian, but then again, it _was_ quite fun to tease him.

She just could not imagine House with Chase-like hair. Well, she tried, and had to stifle her smile.

_Maybe I could look up a picture on the internet… _she thought.

She couldn't believe how much she had got out of him and how much they were both enjoying it. Maybe he would be more open to her, but this time she would be careful.

If she got in she wouldn't make the same mistake like she did before - she had to take it slow.

Stuff what Chase said about trying to jump him, was rubbish, because it didn't work, and now she knew that from experience.

'I didn't have it for that long though,' he concluded, in a sardonic tone he looked down at his plate, prodding a piece of steak lightly. A comfortable silence settled quickly over the table.

House couldn't quite believe it, he was actually enjoying Cameron's company, which was quite weird.

It was obvious she still liked him, _but why? I'm a bastard. I'm cold and distant - not even charming, Why the hell does she still like me? _

bwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbw

House shifted in his chair. He felt like someone was watching him, their eyes boring into him, and that was a sensation he _didn't_ usually have.

(Well, unless it was Cuddy or the other 20 million people he'd pissed off.)

He glanced over Cameron's shoulder to the corner of the room. It was quite apart from the one thing that caught House's attention. Right in the corner of the room, there was a couple chatting casually.

Not the posh snobby couples, or people on dates, or people trying to strengthen their marriages (not naming a certain oncologist), but more like people who just strolled in on an ordinary day. Which was _definitely not_ ordinary.

The girl on the left was a Londoner he guessed by the way she dressed. She looked about 19 or 20 from what he could tell. She was wearing a pair of denim designer jeans and a top with a great Britain flag printed on it. She had shoulder length messy blonde hair.

She was laughing happily with the man opposite her. He was wearing brown trousers, a suit (dark brown, pinstriped), and a longer brown trench coat.

_Also a pair of white sneakers_… House couldn't help but notice. It's not everyday you see men walking around in sneakers. He instantly knew he had a mystery on his hands.

He was laughing as well. He grinned at the Londoner girl. His grin was one that could easily pursue any nurse to do his bidding.

House couldn't help but smirk slightly. Poor Wilson – if the nurses ever caught sight of this one, Wilson didn't have a chance.

The grin was toothy and was bubbling full of happiness and laughter, like he was the happiest man in the world.

But House knew better. Nobody could be **that** happy. His guess was proved correct as the man's laughter died away, and he looked directly at House. House narrowed his eyes as the man stared at him.

House quickly studied him. He had sideburns and his hair was a floppy brown mess that hung slightly limply over his face. Even though he was young, the man's face looked tired and weary. He had an air of mystery and danger surrounding him - One of the people that make you think twice before doing anything. But there was something in his eyes. He had deep, chocolate brown eyes. The look in his eyes sent chills down Greg's spine.

Now _that's_ something you don't see everyday.

bwbwbwbwbwbwbwbw

House had always been good at reading emotions. Even when he was a kid, he could tell. Well, it wasn't just the eyes, it was their whole face. One twitch or line could tell him a lot. Whether they were sad, lying or hiding something - He had sometimes wondered whether he was a medium or psychic or something like that.

The look in his eyes took House back - Anger, guilt, sadness, regret.

The amount stunned him. But the thing that worried him the most was there was more pain in his eyes than he had ever seen in any person.

Even in himself - Dr Gregory House.

Who the hell was this guy? What could this guy have been through to be in so much pain, and how could he still be happy?

How could he still always laugh and smile when he's been through so much?

How could he act like nothing had happened?

**Who the hell is this guy?!**

A flicker of what might have been shame passed through House's eyes.

Why couldn't he be like that? Why wasn't he laughing and happy? The question struck him, as well as the answer. Because that's who he is - He would never change, and get out of this pit of misery and eternal pain that he was drowning in.

Nothing could save him; he had been like this too long, he could never change and quite frankly some part of him didn't even care anymore.

The brown foamless depths were still tracked on him, watching him.

_Intelligent_, House thought. _He's very intelligent._ _This man is definitely not ordinary_.

That look in the man's eyes, when he'd first turned round - It almost reminded him of…..

'_FUCK, don't you dare think about THAT_'!' he growled to himself angrily.'

'House?'

House was snapped out of his reverie, and looked back at Cameron.

Cameron watched him, slightly curiously.

He averted his gaze to his plate and prodded a piece of stake with his fork, not feeling so hungry anymore.

His mind was still focused on that man. He had never seen anyone with such complicated emotions. What confused him were the eyes. They looked so old, he couldn't place it.

For once in his life, Gregory House was stumped. What had caused this man to be in such pain?

Well, for sure he was going to find out.

Bwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbw

The uncomfortable silence resumed as Cameron shifted in her seat.

She bit her lip; she had to say something, anything to stop the silence. She hated silence.

'So, that butler guy was English then?'

House looked back up.

'Wow, I never knew!' he said, his sarcastic manner returning.

She snorted laughingly and rolled her eyes.

'Wouldn't you have met him in England then?'

House rolled his eyes. 'Oh, no, I think I met him in Australia.'

Cameron rolled her eyes. The snarky, puzzle-solving House was back again.

Bwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwbwb

His snark was back. Cameron wasn't sure whether this was a good sign or not. Was he putting up his protective barriers again? Was he uncertain? Maybe this was a bad idea after all. But after all, she liked the snark. That was one of the things that had drawn her to him.

She had to confront the real reason why they were here.

This was a bet, nothing more.

She wanted it to be more though, she didn't doubt that.

She felt her heart sink. She knew this, but she didn't want to know it.

Ignorance is sometimes bliss.

_But remember what that Butler said…_Cameron growled mentally, pushing the thoughts out of her head.

They couldn't ignore the reason they had come here in the first place- It was time to get down to business.

Cameron's eyes dropped to her plate sadly as well as angrily.

_Why couldn't House just accept that I like him just the way he is? Why can't he accept that? _

----------------- New Jersey, the Café Splitto -----------------------

For once the Doctor had _not_ landed in Cardiff (or London), which was probably a world record, because he _ALWAYS_ landed in Cardiff, even if he didn't mean to. Doesn't matter what time in history, it was always Cardiff.

(Well, apart from when he landed in Scotland, but that's beside the point.)

So Rose Tyler decided to celebrate and relax for a while with the Doctor.

They had just escaped some weird and scary purple aliens from the future in Monads - Earths brother.

It was breathtaking.

The skies were a light indigo hue. Wisps of dark silvery clouds were scattered and spread like butter across the radiant sky. The clouds glinted as the golden sunlight fell softly on the sweet-smelling, fiery orange grass.

Tall, immaculate skyscrapers and buildings towered over the land while brightly-coloured hover cars swooped in and out of the busy city. It wasn't long until they found trouble though. When you're travelling with the Doctor, there's always danger about.

They had just got away with there lives, but then again, they were always in near death situations. But that's what it's like with the Doctor – and she loved it.

She loved the way the adrenalin built up in her, all the emotions, colliding into a great whirlpool of endless energy. It was amazing.

She smiled and looked over to the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

-------------------------------------------------------

They sat in the far corner of the café. To be honest, it was a quite nice café, much nicer then the ones in London, even though the atmosphere was tense and quite awkward for some people. But then again, nothing is tense when you're talking to the Doctor.

Rose looked down across the table at the Doctor's plate. It was filled with the usual things- salad, steak, and almost everything on the menu - And of course a banana.

Wait a second. Her eyes reversed back round his plate. A _banana?_

'Urmm, Doctor?'

'Yeah?' the Doctor replied, swallowing his food hastily-it had been a long time since he'd had food from a good restaurant.

Yeah, the TARDIS food was good, but it was nice to go and eat out occasionally.

'You've got a banana on your plate,' she stated blankly.

'Don't worry, I've got another banana if you want it, I always carry some around for emergencies,' the Doctor grinned cheekily.

'Good source of potassium!'

Rose shook her head and laughed incredulously. Some things just never change – and that includes the Doctors fetish for bananas.

bwbwbwbwbwbwbwbw

'You're not going to win,' said Cameron confidently.

'Oh, I really wouldn't be so sure of that,' he said smoothly, leaning back in his chair, smirking ever so slightly, his cool blue eyes piercing hers.

Cameron narrowed her eyes. She was not going to lose to House. No. Way.

She glanced round the room. She couldn't see anyone remotely looking like her team-mates. She smiled and shrugged.

'There's no one there.'

House raised an eyebrow with a lazy smile.

'I wouldn't be so sure.'

He stood up and grabbed his cane.

'Let's see shall we?

Chase had luckily regained consciousness. He was sitting back upright on his seat, swaying every so slightly.

Wilson would have been starting to regret letting him have the rest of that heavy alcoholic drink, if Foreman and him weren't so engrossed in their spying.

'That's really weird,' commented Foreman curiously. This was a side of House he had never seen before.

'I 'spose. I've seen him like this before, but not with another person,' said Wilson, slightly confused. He suddenly smiled.

'_He really likes her.'_

_There's no way he would act like this with anybody – he's uncomfortable. And that's a good sign. Nothing ever ruffles up House. If he wasn't interested he wouldn't be here. Not even for a bet! _Wilson thought triumphantly.

Only Foreman noticed that House was heading straight towards them.

----------------------

REVIEW!!!!!!!!

WOHOO! I'm getting a bit closer to the main plot!

That little blue button underneath this sentence, Go on, you know you want to press it. Just one click, that's all it takes…


	10. Delete notice

**If you want, you can rant and flame me, cuz I've decided to delete this story.**

**I'm gonna try and dedicate my writing time to my other stories, because as well as taking ages to write and upload chapters (that aren't really very well wrote), the story's gonna be way too long. As well as that I've got tons of work to do.**

**BIG Thanks to all my reviewers and my beta for helping and encouraging me to write this story. I might start this story again, but it's unlikely. And no, I'm not gonna tell you what was going to happen in the story cuz even that would take too long, and I might redo the idea!**

**I'm evil and lazy so I'll leave you on a cliff-hanger so you'll have to make up the rest!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**xxxizzfroggerxxx**

**(I'll delete this story in about 3 days.)**


End file.
